1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to measuring instruments, and more particularly, to an instrument for assisting in the process of plumbing, leveling, or making straight any individual or interconnected objects of any shape for use by builders, carpenters, iron workers, masons, and other tradespersons.
2. Background of Related Art
The ruler, extension ruler, and tape measure are among the most commonly used measuring devices in the construction field. These measuring devices can also act as a guide or a gauge when building to plumb, level or straight is required. When undertaking a construction project, these qualities are essential to providing a professional and accurate product. This demand for accuracy creates challenges for a builder.
Different methods may be used by a builder to achieve plumb, level, and straight. When building to plumb or level, a builder can use a bubble level to fulfill these requirements. A bubble level's accuracy may be diminished by the length of the level relative to the length or size of the project being built. When a long horizontal span is required, the builder may use a dry line or laser to achieve better accuracy. For a vertical application, a plumb bob line or laser may used for better accuracy.
A useful skill in building to these requirements is the ability to fasten or secure material precisely and consistently. When setting up material to be fastened or secured, adjustments often need to be made to the material. However, when adjusting the material, a builder may often place the measuring device back in a tool belt, or otherwise put the measuring device aside, so that one or both hands can be used to adjust the building material. Occasionally, one hand can adjust material while the other hand holds the measuring device. When the desired dimension is found, both hands again may need to be freed to perform the fastening process. Consequently, a carpenter may be unable to assess or monitor the corresponding measurement until after the material is fastened or secured. Once the material is fastened or secured, the measurement will be checked again to ensure that the material did not move while fastening or securing the material. If the material moved during the fastening process, the fastening must be undone and the process repeated. This same procedure is needed not only for vertical applications, but for horizontal, levels and straights as well.